SIAPA CINTA SIAPA 3
by Ermaci
Summary: Summary : Kalian semua sudah tahu kalau Naruto, Sakura dan Sasuke terlibat cinta segitiga. Tapi adakah orang yang tahu?, sebenarnya siapakah yang benar-benar saling mencintai?. Saat kebenaran itu terungkap, hanay satu teriakan yang terlontar "itu tidak mungkiiin!"


Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

_**Sebelumnya :**_

Setelah keluar dari hutan, kini yang ada hanya Sasuke dan Sakura. Perlahan Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sasuke, lalu menutup matanya dan Sasuke tidak bisa menolak saat Sakura mencium bibirnya dengan lembut. Tapi bersamaan itu Naruto datang dan melihat pemandangan mesra mereka, dia sangat syok.

**SIAPA CINTA SIAPA 3**

_**Chapter 3**_

"A_apa-apaan kalian?!". Tiba-tiba Naruto muncul dan syok melihat pemandangan mesra mereka. Kontan Sasuke dan Sakura sangat kaget, reflek Sasuke mendorong Sakura dengan kasar untuk memisahkan diri.

"Do_Dobe?", gagap Sasuke merasa bersalah.

"Jadi begitu…, ini tujuan kalian meninggalkan aku. Seharusnya aku sudah tau, tapi…tapi kenapa hati aku sakit ya?". Naruto tersenyum pahit, tapi matanya berkaca-kaca menahan rasa sakit di hatinya. Lalu dia buru-buru pergi dengan kecewa dan patah hati.

"Narutooo!, dasar BODOH!", teriak Sasuke jengkel dan langsung mengejar Naruto.

"Naruto?!, Sasuk?!", seru Sakura kecewa, kenapa mereka malah meninggalkannya:p.

"Aneh sekali, Sasuke selalu kesal pada Naruto, tapi kalau seperti ini dia seolah peduli padanya. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti…", heran Sakura dengan sikap Sasuke. Sementara itu Sasuke mengejar Naruto dengan marah.

"Dobe tungguu!", teriak Sasuke dari belakang.

"Pergi kau!, jangan ikuti aku!", damprat Naruto sengit.

"Dasar bodoh!, chidoriiiii….!". Karena kesal Sasuke menyerang Naruto dari belakang, alhasil Naruto jatuh ke bawah.

"Aaaaaaghh…!"

BAG! BUG! BAG! BUG! BAG! BUKK!

Sasuke langsung memukuli Naruto dengan kesal tanpa ampun.

"Kenapa kau tidak mendengar penjelasanku dulu?!", damprat Sasuke dengan mata merahnya yang menyala.

"Bunuh saja aku Sasuke!, bunuh aku!", teriak Naruto sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Dari dulu aku memang ingin membunuhmu Dobe!, karena kau sudah membuatku menjadi lemah dan menjadi gila!", gertak Sasuke sangat marah.

"Lalu kenapa sampai sekarang tidak kau lakukan?, hingga aku harus mempertahankan ikatan yang sulit ini!. Aku sengaja menerima tantanganmu melewati hutan itu, karena kau ingin tau perasaanmu yang sebenarnya Sasuke!", tukas Naruto sangat keras.

"Begitu juga aku Dobe!", damprat Sasuke. "Aku juga menantangmu itu karena aku ingin athu bagaimana perasaanmu terhadap Sakura!, kau bilang kau tidak akan mencintainya tapi apa?!. Kau mencintai Sakura kan?, kau benar-benar mengkhianatiku Dobe!", tandas Sasuke kalap.

"Justru kau yang pengkhianat Temee!, kalau kau tidak mencintai Sakura kenapa kau mencium dia!", bentak Naruto.

"DIAM KAU!, sekali lagi kau bicara ku bunuh kau!", damprat Sasuke dan…

BAG! BUG! BAG! BUG! BAG! BUKK!

Sekali lagi Sasuke memukuli Naruto dengan sadis, melampiaskan kemarahannya. Naruto jadi terdiam sambil meringis kesakitan, kali ini benar-benar babak belur dan bibirnya berdarah. Melihat itu Sasuke menahan pukulan terakhirnya, tapi masih mencekal kerah baju Naruto. Lama mereka saling menatap sengit dengan nafas turun naik dan menahan geram.

"Kenapa Teme…?, aku kan belum mati?", cibir Naruto dan…

BUKK!

Akhirnya Sasuke menonjok pukulan terakhirnya dengan jengkel.

"Ohok ohok ohok ohok…". Naruto jadi tersedak sambil meringis kesakitan, luka di bibirnya semakin berdarah. Sekarang Naruto benar-benar terdiam, perlahan Sasuke menurunkan tangannya yang terkepal dan melepaskan cekalan di kerah baju Naruto. Mata sharingan pun kembali normal, pertanda mengakhiri pertarungan. Akhirnay Sasuke tertunduk dan memejamkan matanya dengan pedih.

"Seharusnya kau percaya padaku Dobe, kau hanya salah paham", ujar Sasuke mulai menjelaskan.

"omong kosong!". Naruto memalingkan mukanya dengan sengit.

"Aku tidak mungkin mencintai Sakura…"

"Lalu kenapa kalian berciuman!", potong Naruto jengkel.

"Diam dulu!, aku belum selesai bicara!", bentak Sasuke.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi!, minggir kau!", hardik Naruto seraya bangkit, tapi…

BUG! BUUKK!

Sasuke kembali memukul Naruto.

"Aduuuuhh….". Naruto merintih kesakitan sambil memegang pipinya yang bengkak. Tapi Sasuke langsung membekap mulut Naruto dengan kasar, agar dia tidak memotong pembicaraannya lagi. Naruto berontak, tapi Sasuke begitu kuat.

"Dengarkan penjelasanku!, ciuman itu aku tidak bisa menghindarinya!. Aku sama sekali tidak mencintai Sakura, karena…karena aku tidak mungkin punya ikatan lain selain dengan dirimu…Dobe…", ungkap Sasuke akhirnya. Naruto jadi terpaku, manatap Sasuke dan mencari kebenaran di sorot mata elangnya itu.

"Seharusnya kau sudah tahu itu!", lanjut Sasuke.

"Te…me…", desis Naruto terharu.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Dobe, meskipun kau bodoh dan meyebalkan. Selama ini kau sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupku, meski kita tidak pernah akur tapi ku sadari ikatan itu semakin kuat dan itu sangat konyol!. Aku memang ingin selalu menghindar dari perasaan ini dan pergi jauh darimu, tapi….aku tidak bisa….", ungkap Sasuke lagi.

PYAAARRR….!

Begitulah bunyi hati Sakura yang hancur berkeping-keping mendengar semua itu, entah sejak kapan Sakura sudah disitu dan melihat kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

"Sa_Sa_Sasukeee!", teriak Sakura marah dan terbata-bata karea syok.

_**To be continue…**_

**Ermaci :**

Hay… aku newbie, ini fanfict pertamaku jadi maaf beribu maaf kalau kaku bin gaje binti basbang dan mungkin juga banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan, mmmmh… namanya apa yach? (garuk-garuk). Aku suka banget baca fanfict kalian jadi ketularan dech, pengen ikutan jadi author tapi nggak pede takut diflame readers. Tapi sekarang aku beranikan diri, soalnya udah kebelet pengen belajar nulis dan online….online… :d, jadi please kebaikan hati kalian. Setidaknya fanfict ini bisa menghibur, meskipun sedikit…hiks…hiks… T.T (mewek). Para senior mohon bantuan nasehat dan sarannya, please review yach…peace ^.^v.


End file.
